


Hidden

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [44]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of evolution of his mask, in three parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted November 6, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/139339.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #055, Masks

**I.**  
He hides it because he knows it's wrong: wrong for him, wrong for _him_ , wrong for his image.

He's kept it in for so long, it's second nature. It's so easy now to put on a face of uncaring, a face of the opposite of what he's feeling.

An acerbic remark from him and he knows no one is the wiser.

 

 **II.**  
He hides it because he says he has to: because the media would have a field day if they knew; because of what _his_ friend will think.

Joey on the other hand, insists they won't say anything.

 

 **III.**  
He's hidden it for so long and now it's eating him alive inside.

 _He_ convinces him to stop it. He doesn't know if he can.

Everyday a little bit of the disguise wears away until one day, he breaks his face and now everyone can see what was hidden behind the mask.

He is free.


End file.
